The Shifting Lesson
by fizii
Summary: Suze is in a mood, well, to be more accurate Jesse and Suze are in a row so Father D calls for time-out... Let's find out what happens when Suze has been sent to sit on the naughty step.


**A/N Ok, I found this on my laptop when I was shifting through stuff one day and so I'm posting it. Not sure if it's any good at all but hey, y'all love it! **

**DISCLAIMED**

**R&R**

**Much love,**

**-Fizii**

Shifting Lesson

Suze POV

'I'm sorry!'

I was in Paul's room and we were trying to materialise, but… Well let's just say that my success at shifting objects didn't seem ready to shift for my materialisation magnificence.

A huge book zoomed towards Paul's head before he sent it crashing to the floor.

'I knew you were going to have trouble with this…' Paul groaned.

It was his fault I was here anyway, I reasoned. Me and Jesse had been rowing and so (in the interests of the Mission staying standing) Father D had called a "time out". That was last week, I hadn't seen Jesse since then, but I was still furious. As I heard it, so was he.

So Paul had suggested that a shifting lesson may help take my mind off things, and try to work my anger out a bit.

As Paul had put it I was "being a bit of a bitch to everyone lately", so it was more out of concern for himself and perhaps the thought that my anger may switch to him that he had planned out a strategy.

Materialisation.

And trust me, it was as much of a bitch as I had apparently been for the past three weeks.

'Well it's hardly my fault!'

'Oh yeah, and who do I blame then, Suze? Come _on_! Just picture standing right over there.'

I closed my eyes and heard another loud thump, wincing I peeked and saw Paul smirking and shaking his head at me.

'Carry on, Suze. I'm not going anywhere.'

'At least your room isn't shaking anymore.' I remarked, as I went back to concentrating.

I remembered how I'd got so furious with him that his entire room had started shaking… I hadn't known I could do that and apparently judging from his reaction Paul didn't think it would get that bad either.

'Yeah, try not to get that pissed at me again Simon. Now concentrate.'

I imagined moving in time and space, jumping from one place to another. Moving from where I was standing to the opposite side of the room.

I opened my eyes.

I saw the last signs of materialisation fall off me and onto the floor where the sparkles disappeared.

I looked up and grinned only to find that Paul had materialised right in front of me.

'Remarkable.' He breathed, only a couple of inches away.

'That was…'

'Amazing.' His fingers cupped my cheek gently. 'Like nothing else on Earth.'

Gently he pulled my face up to meet his. I didn't even consider pulling away, I guess it's because he caught me off-guard.

He kissed me so gently, that I felt myself falling backwards and into his pillows. Crawling over me, Paul kissed me with so much passion that I forgot where I was, I forgot what I was doing, I lost track of time.

Gently he pulled away and stared at me, breathing hard.

'You're so beautiful.'

Blood was thundering through my brain, I couldn't think, I couldn't breathe.

The desire to give in, to give up this stupid fight was overwhelming… I didn't care what was wrong or right anymore, I knew what I wanted. And that seemed good enough.

But was it..?

'You wouldn't be losing you know,' Paul whispered, as if reading my thoughts. 'You wouldn't be losing anything; nobody would think less of you. Nobody.' He kissed just above my left eyebrow.

'Jesse would.'

Paul snorted. 'Yeah? But wasn't he the one who has been arguing with you for the last few days?'

'It wasn't all him!'

'Obviously.' His lips came into contact with my neck and I sighed. 'We'd be good together, Simon, you have to admit that at least.'

I laughed, 'We'd spend all our time arguing and fighting, Paul! We already do!'

Grinning he nuzzled my neck. 'True, true. Keeps things interesting though, and we always make up afterwards.'

'Mmm.' Sighing I twisted my neck away from his mouth.

Moving away slightly, he merely leant over me, his nose occasionally bumping into mine.

'So, what do you say, Suze?'

'To what?' I asked, puzzled.

He-he didn't really expect me to be able to decide now… did he? I mean, now? When me and Jesse are in the middle of a massive row? When we're basically broken up?

Looking straight into my eyes he spoke, 'Do you want to give this a shot? Give us a shot?'

He waited, watching me, wanting my response.

'Ok.'


End file.
